


please stay calm

by Fandomoverfriends



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Can be seen as relationship, Claustrophobia, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Trapped, chardennis, fear of the dark, mentions of rape/non-con, sharing feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverfriends/pseuds/Fandomoverfriends
Summary: set just before 'the gang goes to hell'. How Dennis started the 'Oi!Oi!Oi!'.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 31





	please stay calm

**Author's Note:**

> This was done whilst watching its always sunny. i got the idea as soon as seeing the episode i just thought it would be really cute. Also i am English which means that i just have to assume some of the language by the this is my first fic for this fandom so i apologise.

Great. They were locked down here.  
He just needed to change the keg which, by the way, is charlie work. So Dennis shouldn't be doing it, he shouldn't even be down here. Yet here he was in almost pitch black, locked in the the basement, with creaky pipes and Charlie. Absolutely crazy, no personal boundaries, Charlie fricking Kelly.  
Dennis was banging at the door waiting, hoping for someone to open the damn door, shockingly he wasn't that lucky. There was nobody out there, not even one of the regular old men that just sat in the back.  
So Dennis decided to try and call Mac. Mac always had the volume as high as possible on his phone just in case there was an emergency. Well that's what he said although Dennis suspected it was because he didn't want to miss any messages, it was clear Mac constantly felt overlooked.  
The basement didn't have signal. Why does he even try? Although now he could see Charlie rocking back and forth on the floor, eyes screwed shut, hair in his hands messing it even more than usual.  
Great there is something wrong with charlie, and who would have to sort it out, Good ol' reliable Dennis that's who.  
'Charlie. Hey buddy.' Dennis approached with caution he knew how Charlie could get. In this state the slightest noise would make him rabid. 'Charlie. Buddy, talk to me i need you to breathe. Hmmm just breathe.' Charlie wasn't listening, it was clear he could hear but it wasn't being processed.  
Suddenly charlie was up and walking muttering under his breathe. Dennis only hearing the odd word 'dead', 'dark','trapped'. Fucking hell the kids having a panic attack. Nothing would bring him out of this he couldn't be touched, he couldn't process words, he was so far in his own mind that nothing could pull him out. Maybe not actually using words. Dennis began stomping his feet trying to distract charlie. It wasn't working something else would need to be done. Dennis screamed. still not working, in fact he seemed it looked like Charlie was getting worse.  
The issue was Charlie didn't always seem this screwed up he always seemed a little bit screwed up there was no denying that there was clearly something wrong with him, Dennis had an entire binder on it but it was only on rare occasions like this that it was truly visible. This was one of the few time you could really see the true charlie Kelly stripped from the layers of shielding, away from people who made him feel safe (this wasn't Dennis sure charlie loved Dennis he was one of his closest friend but he would never say he felt 100% safe around him), Charlie Kelly who couldn't calm himself using booze or glue or paint thinner. the most dangerous Charlie Kelly the cutest as well in Dennis' opinion.  
Dennis could still hear charlie pacing and muttering, he knew he needed to do something before his friend became feral. he glanced at his phone they had been down here 20 minutes , he was lucky charlie hadn't tore him apart yet. normally there was only a 15 minute window for this sort of thing. But that meant charlie could go off ant minute. No warning.  
Just like Dennis predicted that's exactly what happened, out of the blue charlie snapped. Eyes now wide and bloodshot a thin slither of green around large black discs. Like road runner fleeing from wile coyote he was up the stairs in a blur. Of course Dennis knew he had to do something but what. Nothing and no one could get through to Charlie in this state but it would be much more dangerous for the taller man to be locked in a room with him especially with nobody up stairs. Shit had hit the fan. What was he supposed to do, normally by this point mac would do something, it didn't usually work, but charlie was trained somehow to not hurt Mac not seriously anyway. Mac usually got away with a bruise at the most whilst each other member of the gang had at least two scars from charlie in one of these states.  
In panic Dennis continue to make noises. until finally one got charlie to stop.  
'oi oi oi!'Dennis repeated it like a mantra he was ready to make it the god damn national anthem if it meant he could keep both his ears he couldn't end up like cricket all ugly and scarred and a hooker that just wouldn't work.  
Dennis repeated this mantra until charlie was finally calm, well calm enough Charlie was always on edge when fully sober.  
charlie retreated back to his corner on the floor where Dennis had originally found him rocking. Now Dennis sat with him.  
'Want to tell me what happened there buddy?' Dennis always called Charlie buddy it was like his pet name, any one else would have probably found it patronising Charlie never really seemed to care probably just thankful his high school nickname hadn't stuck.  
Charlie looked at Dennis, then back at his hands that were stuck in his lap, his legs crossed. he looked as though Dennis would scold him as though they were at school and Dennis was his teacher, it was sad really how much Charlie at any moment look like a small child or a kicked puppy it made Dennis' heartache he'd never tell anyone that but sometime he just wanted to wrap charlie in a blanket and protect him from everything, just take him away from everything bad that ever happened.  
' I don't like the dark.' Coming from any other almost 40 year old man Dennis probably would have said something, but this was Charlie, who had only just figured out his mother was a prostitute his entire childhood (honestly it wouldn't shock Dennis if she still was.) Instead Dennis moved closer not quite touching but still able to feel the heat coming from Charlie.  
' Want to tell me why? I mean you play night crawlers with Frank all the time-that's in the dark isn't it?' Dennis used his kindest voice he was confused as hell who wouldn't be he just wanted to strangle Charlie because he couldn't understand what the man was saying.  
'Its different night crawlers is, completely different, i can leave the doors not locked and i trust frank- and-and-and'  
Clearly sensing that Charlie was becoming overwhelmed once again he cut the smaller man off. ' Its alright buddy I know we all have fears' Charlie looked up at Dennis eyes wide with curiosity. Clearly he wanted Dennis to share his own fear, wanted to know what could threaten a man with seemingly no emotions. Knowing this Dennis just smirked and carried on talking ' Although i wont lie Charlie i am a little insulted that you feel safer with Frank than me. i mean come on the guys only 4 foot tall.'  
Charlie giggled at that quietly but Dennis heard it. What shocked him more than that was Charlie then initiated physical contact, putting his head on Dennis shoulder as though he had suddenly grown tired of holding it up. Well this wasn't the first time the two of them had touched it was the first time that Charlie had initiated it and the first time it had lasted longer than 5 seconds without Charlie recoiling as though he had been punched.  
'I mean if it was a matter of wrestling I would pick the Golden God anytime but Frank constantly has a gun on him plus since he is shorter than me i can fight him off' Dennis knew Charlie could fight anyone off if he wanted to but he supposed that his logic made sense. It was a day full of surprise!  
'You know you would never have to fight any of us off you.' Dennis had begun to stroke Charlies hair at this point, slowly untangling it, combing it with his long fingers.  
'My mum used to tell me there would be no problem if Uncle Jack and I slept in the same room but every time i knew what would happen he would lock the door and turn the lights off as though i wouldn't know who it was.' This wasn't a shock to Dennis they all knew jack used to touch Charlie, it was fairly clear Charlie never let the old man touch him even now and it was clear now charlie was an adult his uncle had no interest not that way, now it seemed almost normal. Dennis didn't know if that was good or bad. God sake poor Charlie had been through hell but at least the man wasn't still interested.  
' You don't like the idea of being trapped here do you? With the door locked? That freaks you out too?' charlie nodded not fully there. It seemed as though this entire ordeal had been too much for Charlie his eyes started to droop as though he was tired. 'Do you want me to tell you what I'm scare of?' Charlies chin now balanced on Dennis' shoulder eyes fixed on the side of Dennis's face. 'Libraries' it was barely a whisper just loud enough for Charlie to hear but no one else'  
'Because you were raped in one?' everyone knew it was rape even Dennis, but that doesn't make sense he was a master of sex, he oozed sexuality he should have enjoyed it but the older he got he began to notice that he hadn't. Of course he got hard that was just human biology, a cactus probably would have been able to get him hard at 14. He just nodded in regard to Charlies question.  
Just as Dennis went to check the time on his phone he heard somebody up stairs, please be Mac he thought, he went to stand up noticing Charlie was asleep on his shoulder drooling slightly and light snores escaping him every now and then. He was torn he didn't want to wake charlie up but he knew they needed to get up, needed to get out of the damned basement. He lightly shook Charlie to wake him up having only just fallen asleep Charlie was fairly easy to wake, not like usual. though he did still have to basically carry charlie up the stairs to the door. Dennis knocked once and heard Mac shout, he could only imagine the man doing some sort of karate move in the middle of the bar, God he missed Country Mac.  
Dennis knocked a second time this time explaining that it was just him and that Dennis wasn't a psychotic killer he was just trapped in the basement with Charlie. once out of the basement Charlie dragged his feet into the back office where Dennis assumed he went to finish his nap because the kid needed it, it wasn't until he could see Charlies face properly in the light that he realised the man had been crying. 

They never talked about what happened down there, they didn't need to they had a an unsaid agreement that whatever happened down there would stay down there.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can follow my tumblr of the same name. Nothing exciting happens there I just want more notes on my original posts because i am an attention whore.


End file.
